Hostile Hosting
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  Vince McMahon brings the West Coast Avengers on as Guest hosts.  Chaos and stalking ensue!  X-over with WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. WWE owns all its superstars. _

Chapter 1: A Brilliant Idea 

Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWE, was swaggering down the hall way, smiling to himself. He said,

"I am such a genius, it scares me sometimes."

He walked into a meeting room where John Cena, Batista, Triple H, the Miz, Randy Orton, and several other RAW superstars were sitting around, talking about why the boss had called them in. Triple H snorted,

"Finally, my father-in-law decides to show up. Hey, Dad, can we go now?"

Vince shook his head,

"Not yet, Hunter. First, I have an announcement to make."

The Miz asked,

"Are we getting another guest host?"

The head of the WWE nodded,

"Yep, and you'll like who it is, too."

Randy Orton groaned,

"Please tell me it's not Don Johnson again. I can barely live that down as it is."

Melina shrugged,

"Doubt it."

Vince shook his head,

"No, it's not Don Johnson. You see, I've decided on the next guest host that brings local flavor and color to where we're going."

Batista said,

"Wait, I remember our next show is in San Diego."

John Cena instantly gulped,

"Oh no. Vince, please tell me you didn't…"

Vince smiled wickedly,

"That's right. The guest host, or hosts rather, are going to be…the West Coast Avengers!"

At this, Cena, the WWE champion, screamed and bashed his head on the table. Mark Henry noted,

"I see John still hasn't recovered from the last time we were there."

Cena looked up, horrified,

"You've lost your mind, Vince. You've really lost it. Do you have any idea what that blonde chick did to me the last time I was there? She tied me down and held my championship belt. And, she had this really weird giggle too."

Batista grinned,

"What's the matter, Cena? Afraid of one little girl?"

John groaned,

"This is going to be the worst night of my life."  
**Meanwhile, at the West Coast Avengers Compound… **

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse Avenger Miss Marvel, was flying through the halls of the compound, proudly hearing the news. She sang out loud,

"I'm going to meet my dream man! His name is John Cena!"

Jim Rhodes, the armored Avenger War Machine, ordered,

"Carol, get back here!"

He then looked at the other teen Avengers,

"Now, we've been given this opportunity to show the world we're just as good as the Avengers back East, so don't do anything that could embarrass us…"

He looked at Carol and Farrah,

"Especially you two."

Farrah Willows, the lioness Avenger Persiana, asked innocently,

"What are you talking about?"

Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed Avenger Crisis, said,

"What War Machine means is…for one night, can you two bury this rivalry you have?"

Carol folded her arms,

"I will, if Persiana isn't going to be a bitch about it."

Farrah shot back,

"Oh, please. The only bitch here is you. You're gonna be so hung over John Cena that you'll actually leave my man alone for a night."

The Air Force Brat, narrowed her eyes,

"I'm going to support John Cena. He's a local Bostonian and he needs my support. Just like Leon needs my support so, when he does leave you for me, furball, he and I will have a really solid foundation for a relationship."

Persiana hissed, coiling herself around Leon,

"He's my mate, Barbie. And, I'm going to protect him from your seductive charms."

Sam Wilson, the avian Avenger Falcon, smirked,

"Nice one, Leon."

Leon groaned,

"I have a headache coming on, and it's not one of my visions. And, I don't need my visions to tell me this is going to turn out bad."

Next Chapter:  
Monday Night Raw kicks off! Chaos ensues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. WWE owns its superstars. _

Chapter 2: Monday Night kicks Off! 

Well, Monday night came around and it was happening live in San Diego. Vince McMahon had his entrance music play. The choruses of boos he was receiving did little to stop his swaggering to the ring. The fans had never really liked Vince, especially after his treatment of Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. However, Vince was in high spirits as he grabbed a microphone and announced,

"Hello, out there, people of San Diego!"

He was greeted by another chorus of boos. The head of the WWE shook it off, smiling,

"Now, I know what you're thinking; why am I out here? Well, to be honest, I didn't want to come out here tonight, considering the reception I'd get. However, I then realized…I'm Vince McMahon. I can do whatever I want!"

He let the crowd shower him with more boos, then said,

"Now that that's out of the way, let me introduce to you the guest hosts for Monday Night Raw tonight…the West Coast Avengers!"

The eight teens and three adults of the Avengers walked out onto the platform. Each one of them was shaking hands with the fans, slapping high fives, and one lucky male teen fan got a kiss from Farrah. Carol rolled her eyes, but kept going nonetheless.

Finally, the teens stood in the ring, while the adults stood around it. Rhodes handed the microphone to Leon, whom was elected spokesman. The red-eyed hero swallowed nervously before smiling as best he could,

"Well, I have to say I'm glad everyone could make it here tonight."

There was a resounding cheer, one that made Farrah's ears twitch. She stood by her man, much to Carol's dismay. The blonde clenched her fists, vowing to take back Leon, her man.

Leon opened his mouth again,

"Now, tonight I know there are a couple of matches that'll really bring the house down-."

Suddenly, Shaemus' music began playing and he came out. The Celtic Warrior had a microphone in his hand and he said,

"Hold on a minute."

The crowd began booing the Irishman. Shaemus scoffed,

"Wait; this is who's hosting Raw now? Kids?"

Black Panther shook his head, saying,

"He shouldn't go there."

Leon said,

"Shaemus, listen to me very carefully. The West Coast Avengers are the special guests tonight, and we all have the authority to make a few matches for the fans. So, I'm asking…don't make us do something we'll regret."

Shaemus laughed,

"You seem to forget something…"

He cleared his throat,

"I am the greatest the WWE has to offer, no one else!"

Another chorus of boos followed. Leon sighed, shaking his head.

Hercules, the teen god of strength, whispered something. Leon nodded,

"Nice one."

He turned his attention back to the Celtic Warrior,

"Herc just told me a great idea, Shaemus. If you have such a problem with me, fight me then."  
Shaemus smirked,

"All right. But, if you don't mind, I want to pick your opponent."

Leon's smile faded. A thought ran through his head. What if he was pitted against his girlfriend or another teammate?

Shaemus noticed the look on the red-eyed Avenger's face and smugly smiled,

"Don't worry. The opponent I have in mind is someone that I know they'll like to get back at you."

He then left. Carol snarled,

"Bastard."

Farrah then looked over and saw Carol checking out Leon. She snapped,

"THAT'S IT!"

She pulled out another microphone,

"I can't take it any more!"  
Everyone looked at the blonde heroine quizzically. Farrah continued,

"Stop checking out my man, Barbie!"  
Carol rolled her eyes as Farrah continued,

"You and I have been at each other's throats for one reason and one reason only; Crisis."

Leon groaned,

"Here we go."

War Machine and the other adult Avengers knew what was coming. Farrah pointed a threatening, furry finger at her blonde teammate,

"He's my man, and you can't have him!"

The Air Force Brat shot back,

"Oh, really? It's obvious to me that you want him to feel sorry for you so you can be near him! You don't respect him at all!"  
Leon tried to get a word in, but Farrah responded to Carol's rant,

"Oh, come on! Like you're anything special to him! The way you giggle like an air-head every time you're around him! And, let's not forget about how badly you want John Cena!"

Carol snarled,

"Leave Cena out of this!"

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"Please don't let this turn ugly. Please."

The audience began cheering, hoping a fight would break out. Persiana growled,  
"You know what; I want to settle this. Tonight!"

Black Panther shook his head,

"This will be unpleasant."

Farrah continued,

"Tonight, you and me, Barbie. One-on-one…inside a steel cage!"

At this, the audience was on their feet cheering. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, Raw's two commentators, blinked. Cole said,

"Did I hear that right?"

Lawler blinked,

"Oh, this is gonna get ugly here tonight. I've heard some shocking things about these two, and let me tell you, it's a rivalry that no one wants to be caught in the middle of."

Carol smirked,

"Good. I'm looking forward to beating your furry feline ass tonight."

Just then, Persiana speared Miss Marvel through the ropes and onto the floor below, a cat-fight breaking out. The crowd cheered as the two teen heroines battled it out, until it was broken up by Wonder Man and War Machine. The name calling continued, however.

**In the locker room… **

John Cena barricaded the door to his dressing room. He prayed,

"Please, don't let her find me. Please don't let her find me."

Next Chapter:

The West Coast Avengers go back stage. Madness ensues!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or the WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: Backstage Madness! 

The World's Strongest Man took a tire iron and bent it with little difficulty. Hercules smiled,

"Impressive, for a mortal, but watch this…"

Chris Jericho, one of the newest superstars to come onto Monday Night Raw, swaggered his way in. He smirked,

"Tonight's the night. I'm going to be WWE champion."

He admired himself in the car mirror and went into the back seat to get his duffel bag. However, as he was getting it…

"HAH! Watch this!"

Jericho then felt the car rise up and he had fallen inside, the door locking. He looked out,

"What's going on here?"

He saw Mark Henry and Hercules attempting to outdo each other in a contest of strength. Hercules had picked up the car with one hand and spun it around like a basketball. Jericho shouted,

"Hey, ass clowns! I'm still in here!"

He then got jostled up and down like someone was shaking the soda in a can. Mark Henry whistled,

"Now, that's impressive. Let's see if we can move trucks!"

Unceremoniously, Hercules dropped the car with Jericho in it into a dumpster and the two strong men went to find an 18-wheel truck.

Jericho staggered out of the car, like he had just been through the most horrific experience in his life. He muttered,

"This cannot get any worse."

Vladimir Kozlov, the wrestler from Russia, was running for his life, shouting various pleas in Russian. In hot pursuit was Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. Vladimir ran into Jericho, pushing him aside. Jericho was on the ground, and Natasha ran over him, trampling all over his…manhood in the process. Chris moaned,

"I should've stayed in bed today."

**Meanwhile… **

John Cena carefully opened the door to his dressing room and peered out. When the coast was clear, he stepped out and cautiously made his way down the hall. However, when he rounded the corner…

"THERE YOU ARE!"  
The WWE champion froze in terror. Carol flew up next to him and grinned,

"Hi, John."

Cena screamed,

"Lady, get away from me!"

He took off in the opposite direction, but with Miss Marvel's super speed, she was already in front of him. The blonde teen hugged him tightly,

"Oh, John, my favorite hero! I keep telling you; us Bostonians need to stick together."

Cena pleaded,

"Air. I need air."

Carol continued,

"I need your help tonight. Please."

Cena nodded,

"Anything! Just let me breathe!"

Carol let go, still smiling,

"Good. Now, here's what I need…"

**In another part of backstage… **

Farrah and Leon were walking and talking to some of the super stars. Both of them were talking with Melina, Edge, and Triple H. The feral heroine smirked,

"So, now that Shawn Michaels is gone…looking for a way to expand DX? I could so totally be a member of the DX army!"

Hunter laughed,

"Yeah, I've heard the stuff you've pulled. What's your problem with Miss Marvel, anyway?"

Farrah growled,

"She's trying to steal my boyfriend from me. She has no respect for anyone else but herself! I'm gonna make her pay in that steel cage match tonight."

Melina tilted her head curiously,

"What's it like being a cat?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I guess it has its ups and downs. One the one hand, I've got fur all over my body, and it's a pain to wash. On the plus side, I've got tremendous flexibility."

To prove her point, she arched backwards until she was doubled over, then did a tight flip up. Melina clapped,

"Nice. I've been meaning to try something new with my ring entrance."

Farrah dusted her hands,

"Definitely. Just imagine what other people think you can do if you can drop into such low splits."

Edge then looked at the red-eyed hero,

"Now, I've got to know; are those your real eyes' color?"

Leon nodded,

"Yeah, Edge. I had them since I was born. They even glow when I use my powers."

Just then, there was a loud roar,

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS DID THIS?"

Sheamus came storming in, covered in a red, sticky substance. Farrah instantly hid behind her boyfriend,

"Oh, my God! That Twilight reject is going to suck my blood!"

The others began howling. The Celtic Warrior growled,

"I don't know which one of you did this, but Crisis, you'll pay for this tonight!"

As Sheamus left, Persiana crowed,

"Don't drip on Vince's new carpet!"

Leon rolled his eyes,

"You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

The cat-girl said innocently,

"Why, I'm surprised at you, Leon. Do you really think that I, a hyperactive lion girl, would stoop so low as to play a prank on an unsuspecting person?"

Leon looked at her evenly,

"You played this prank on Carol last week."

Persiana blinked,

"It was that obvious? Besides, no one threatens my man and gets away with it."

Next Chapter:

More West Coast Avengers insanity. Plus, who does Sheamus have an idea for Crisis' opponent? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 4: Let the Backstage Chaos Continue! 

Falcon was running for his life,

"AAAAAHHHH! HELP ME!"  
Right behind him was an angry Alicia Fox. She roared,

"COME BACK HERE, BIRD BRAIN!"  
She was wielding a mallet and barely missed the avian Avenger's head. Sam pleaded,

"SOMEONE, HELP ME!"  
T'challa, the Black Panther, was talking with Ted DiBiase Jr. The son of the Million Dollar Man then noticed Falcon and Alicia running. He asked,

"Uh, I think you're friend's in trouble."

Panther sighed,

"He does this every time. Please, excuse me for a moment."

He stormed off to find his teammate.

Meanwhile, Crystal walked out to the ring. She had chosen a ring entrance; 'Heat Seeker' by AC/DC. Jerry Lawler asked,

"Hey, Cole. What do you think Crystal's going to say?"

Crystal held the microphone to her mouth and smiled,

"Hi, out there!"

In another room, the adults Avengers and Vince McMahon were watching this unfold. The chairman of the WWE shook his head,

"What is she doing?"

Pulsar moaned,

"Giving us another reason to drink. Trust me, Vince; after this, you'll want one too."

Crystal looked out,

"Now, tonight, I just want the world to know…I'm in love with Quicksilver!"

**At the East Coast Misfits' base… **

Pietro huddled behind Wanda,

"Wanda, protect me!"

Scarlet Witch shook her head,

"Sorry, pal. You're on your own."

**At the Xavier Institute… **

Tabitha Smith, the mutant Boom-Boom, spat out her food,

"No way. Did I hear that?"

Amara, the mutant Magma, shook her head,

"I did not believe it when you told me. This woman actually likes Pietro?"

Bobby blinked,

"Wait I recognize her. She used to date Johnny Storm. Saying something about being a royal member of the Inhumans."

Amara looked at the TV screen,

"She is of royal blood? Impossible!"

**At the East Coast Avengers Mansion… **

Hawkeye and Kid Razor both looked at each other and shook their heads,

"No way!"

**At the West Coast Misfits Manor… **

Siryn and Wolfsbane, as well as the other Misfits, stared in shock. Wildstar walked in,

"What'd I miss?"

**Back to the arena… **

Crystal continued smiling,

"Now that I've proclaimed my love to the man of my dreams-."

Just then, the sound of Dashing Cody Rhodes's music began playing, and the Inhuman princess watched, scowling as Rhodes swaggered down the ramp. He stepped in and said,

"Now, I'm going to say this, and I speak for everyone…well, everyone with more than one brain cell, when I say…why date a loser like Quicksilver, when you can have…DASHING CODY RHODES!"

A chorus of boos followed that statement. Michael Cole shook his head,

"Cody Rhodes is so full of himself ever since that pole."

Lawler added,

"Yeah. He's not even on Raw anymore. What gives?"

Crystal pouted, her lower lip extending like a scolded child. Cody got even closer,

"Do us all a favor and dump his ass already. You're lame-ass boyfriend isn't worth the eff-."

At that precise moment, Quicksilver came running into the ring and speared Dashing Cody. The crowd cheered, and the speedster flexed his muscles,

"Oh, yeah! Who's the sexiest man alive?"

He was then tackled by the blonde Avenger, shouting,

"My hero!"

Quicksilver tried to squirm his way out, but was being dragged backstage. He screamed,

"WANDA, HELP ME!"  
Wanda, watching back at base, shook her head,

"He shouldn't have gone down there. But, does he listen? No!"

Vince and the adult Avengers looked at the screen blankly for a few minutes. The owner of the WWE finally said,

"I'll show you where I keep the good liquor."

**Meanwhile… **

Sheamus was on the phone, talking with someone. He said,

"So, you'll accept? Nice."

He hung up, grinning to himself,

"Oh, Crisis is in for it now."

Next Chapter:  
The Fans have been waiting for it; Persiana vs. Miss Marvel inside a steel cage!

Michael Cole: This is going to be one of the most brutal matches we will ever see.

Persiana: It'll all be worth it. I'll teach that bitch not to mess with my man!

AN: I don't know how exactly Cody Rhodes came to be called Dashing. It had something to do with a survey or something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Steel Cage Showdown! 

Jerry Lawler laughed,

"Hey, Michael, did you see Miz in that dress? I've never seen you scream so loud before!"

Michael Cole glared,

"You're still going to be talking about this for years, aren't you?"

Lawler laughed,

"Yeah, especially when you've scream like a twelve-year old girl! Have you been practicing for the new Twilight movie?"

Cole shook his head,

"You still won't let me live that down, won't you? I saw it one time and the WWE universe hasn't let up on me about it!"

Lawler continued laughing,

"Nope, especially when you saw Miz in that dress. I don't know, Michael; there are some things that go on in that sick head of yours that even I don't want to know."

Michael Cole announced,

"Well, after that shocking match between the Miz and Daniel Bryan, we've got a match tonight that, I have to say, is a long time coming."  
Lawler nodded,

"Yep! Two West Coast Avengers are going toe-to-toe, one-on-one; Miss Marvel and Persiana!"

Cole continued,

"It's been a heated rivalry since the formation of the team, and, tonight, hopefully, it'll all come to ahead."

Just then, Persiana walked out to the ring, dressed in a DX shirt over her costume. The song, 'Welcome to the Jungle' was playing, and she looked at the twelve foot high steel cage. She smirked and jumped, scaling the cage faster than anyone thought possible. She waved to the audience and threw her DX shirt over the cage, into the crowd. Lawler blinked,

"Now, that was pretty fast. What do you think, Cole?"

Cole nodded,

"Have to admit, Persiana scaled the cage easily, but will it be enough? Her opponent is not to be taken lightly."

Persiana, playing to the crowd, dropped into a split and, arching her spine back, gripped the back of her knee. The crowd cheered at the sheer flexibility of the feline teen.

**Backstage… **

Leon had his jaw drop in shock. Melina walked by and smirked,

"Have to learn to do that sometime."

**Back in the ring… **

John Cena's music began playing, and Miss Marvel walked out, dressed in a Chain Gang shirt over her costume, courtesy of John Cena. Farrah glared daggers at Carol, the whole crowd simply cheering because she came out on John Cena's music.

Cole said,

"I wonder what John Cena was thinking when Miss Marvel arrived here earlier tonight."

**Earlier, backstage… **

John Cena was at the mercy of Miss Marvel, the blonde Air Force brat. Carol looked at him,

"Johnny, honey. I need a favor. Actually, two."

She sat on his lap, smiling,

"First, I want to be a member of the Chain Gang. I mean, really a member."

John, panic in his eyes, thought, by giving her what she wanted, she would go away. The WWE champion nodded nervously,

"Sure, why not?"

Carol giggled,

"Great, the second thing I need you to do is this; in my boyfriend's match tonight, can you be in his corner for me? Please?"

**At present… **

Miss Marvel walked up the stairs and into the steel cage. The cage door closed and Miss Marvel looked at an irate Persiana. The feral cat-girl growled something. The second the bell rang, it was on.

Persiana tackled Miss Marvel to the mat and started clawing at her. Miss Marvel did her best to dodge some of the attacks, and even tried to restrain her opponent. Persiana slipped her hand out and slapped Carol so hard, the whole arena heard it. Carol threw Persiana behind her and into the steel cage wall, but Persiana caught herself and pounced from the cage. Even though she could have easily escaped, the cat-girl wanted Carol to suffer for trying to take her man away from her.

The crowd was cheering, especially how physical it was becoming. Miss Marvel got around and slammed her foot on Persiana's tail. Persiana screamed and roared, cursing at her opponent. She kicked Carol in the face, knocking her down on the mat. She then did two backflips and went in for a spear. Miss Marvel stood up and delivered a clothesline, sending the acrobat onto her back. Miss Marvel then went for a pin.

The referee got to one before Persiana kicked out. Carol then put her in a headlock, attempting to end the match through submission.

**Backstage… **

Leon was watching the match on one of the monitors. He rolled his eyes,

"Well, at least those two are trying to settle it."

Falcon ran by,

"LEON, HELP ME!"  
Alicia Fox was in hot pursuit,

"DIE!"  
She swung her mallet hard, hitting Jericho and knocking him out cold. The red-eyed hero blinked,

"I don't even want to know what that's about."

**Back in the ring… **

Persiana was still in the headlock. She screamed and swore, determined to break the hold. Then, she bit down hard on Miss Marvel's arm. Carol screamed and broke the hold, which was the opening Persiana wanted. She somersaulted on the ring out of range, popped to her feet and delivered a hard dropkick to the Air Force brat. Miss Marvel was knocked down and Persiana went for a cover.

Cole was excited,

"She could have Miss Marvel here! One…two…"

And a kick out. Carol got her shoulder up, which only served to anger Farrah even more. She then locked in Carol in a head scissors, attempting to cause her blonde arch-nemesis to tap out. Carol struggled for a moment before slowly getting back to her feet and delivering an electric chair drop, right on Farrah's head. The feral was down and Carol went for a cover. Miss Marvel got to two before Persiana kicked out again.

**Backstage… **

Vince and the other adult Avengers were watching and drinking heavily. The drunken owner shook his head,

"Now, that's a cat-fight!"

Pulsar began laughing and singing drunkenly,

"I love rock'n'roll/Put another dime in the jukebox baby!"

She then fell over, knocking herself out.

Simon looked around, blinking,

"Where's Rhody?"  
**Back at the match…**

Carol was getting frustrated. She had expected this match to be over already. However, Farrah was too stubborn to quit. The blonde went in to pick Farrah up, but the cat-girl yanked hard on Carol's hair, revenge for when Carol stepped on Farrah's tail. There was a shout as Carol jumped back. This created an opening and Persiana kicked Carol in the stomach and, lifting her up, delivered a suplex. Carol fell on her back, but managed to get up. Persiana slipped around and, grabbing Carol from behind, delivered a German Suplex. The cat-girl did not let go as she arched her spine into a bridge pin. One…two…Carol kicked out at two.

The crowd was cheering both of them on. This was the most intense fight that had ever come to San Diego in a while.

Carol clenched her fists and went in to deliver a hard punch. Persiana bent over backwards as Carol sailed over her. Persiana then arched back up and spun around, accidentally head butting Carol. The two of them fell flat in the middle of the ring.

The referee began the count. Cole shook his head,

"Wow, this is an intense match up. The ref's already hitting three…four…"

From backstage, Leon cheered on,

"Come on, Farrah. Come on…"

Back in the ring, the referee was hitting seven…eight…nine…TEN! He called for the bell and the announcer said,

"This match is a draw as a result of a double count out."  
Persiana and Miss Marvel then got up. The referee told them what happened. However, the two teen heroines pushed him out of the way and went at it again.

From the back, Crisis groaned,

"I don't know how I knew this was going to happen, but I just knew, and it's not my precognition talking."  
Suddenly, Leon had one of his flare ups and held his head. He got to his knees, attempting to control it, but the headache was intense. However, this time, he did not black out. He slowly got up and said,

"No."

Next Chapter:  
More Chaos Backstage! And, where did Rhody go? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Resume Backstage Madness! 

**Backstage at the San Diego Arena… **

Crisis and Black Widow, who had given up trying to chase Vladimir Koslov down, had managed to separate Persiana and Miss Marvel and were now talking with them in separate locations. Persiana groaned,

"Come on, Nat! For one night, can I just-?"

The Russian teen folded her arms,

"No."

The feral teen growled,

"This is stupid! I had her right where I want her, and she has the nerve to bump into me! She cost me my match!"

**In another part of the Backstage area… **

Carol whined,

"Stupid furball. She cost me the match!"

Leon sighed,

"Carol, the two of you knocked each other out. What was the ref supposed to do, wait until you got up?"

The Air Force Brat shook her head, then remarked,

"You know, you could have helped me pin her in that ring. Or, the very least, you could have thrown in a steel chair."

The red-eyed hero folded his arms,

"It had to be between the two of you. I wasn't about to interfere in something like that."  
Just then, Quicksilver burst into the room,

"GET HER OFF OF ME!"  
On his leg was Crystal, and she was not letting go,

"I GOT YOU, HONEY!"  
The speedster pleaded,

"YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"  
He then tripped and fell on his face. Crystal got up and began dragging him out of the room. Pietro dug his nails in, shrieking for mercy,

"PLEASE! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! WANDA, HELP ME!"

The door slammed shut loudly. The two teens looked at each other. Leon asked,

"Carol, do you think we should help Pietro?"

The blonde shrugged,

"Nah, he's in good hands. Besides, in the morning, he'll be back at the Misfits' base anyway."

Leon nodded,

"Good point."

**Meanwhile… **

Falcon was continuing his run, staying ahead of an irate Alicia Fox and the Hart Dynasty. He ran into T'challa, the Black Panther,

"You gotta hide me, man! They're after me!"

Alicia Fox, with her mallet, roared,

"COME BACK HERE, BIRD BRAIN!"  
The prince of Wakanda looked at his avian teammate evenly,

"What did you do?"

Sam looked innocent,

"Who, me?"  
Natalia Hart shouted,

"This pervert stole my underwear!"

Alicia added,

"Mine too!"

Falcon raised his hands,

"I didn't do anything."

Then, something fell out onto the ground. Actually, it was multiple women's panties that fell down. Everyone looked at Falcon. The avian hero chuckled,

"Well, how did THOSE get there?"

T'challa stepped back,

"He's all yours, ladies."

Sam pleaded,

"Come on, man!"

He then got tackled and a fight broke out. Black Panther rolled his eyes,

"Idiot."

**Elsewhere… **

John Cena was preparing for tonight. As he walked out of his locker room, Sheamus was waiting for him, smiling. The Celtic Warrior grinned,

"Hi, John."

Cena grumbled,

"What do you want?"

Sheamus smirked,

"Oh, nothing. Just, tonight, your boy is gonna feel a lot of pain from someone he wronged."

John looked at him,

"We'll see."

He walked away, Sheamus only smirking more.

**In the Parking garage… **

A fancy limo pulled into the parking garage of the arena. One could only imagine as to who the passenger might be.

Just then, the door opened and out stepped a dark-skinned young teen with jet black hair, wearing a purple school uniform.  
She was the powerhouse Monet St. Croix, or M as she was known on the Hellions…

Next Chapter:  
More Madness!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: A Word of Caution 

**At the Hellion House… **

Emma Frost, dressed in one of John Cena's shirts, was on the couch, eagerly awaiting her favorite wrestler to come on. She grinned, bouncing on the couch like a five year old,

"He's coming on. He's coming on! My Johnny!"

Catseye, the purple furred feline mutant, was also excited,

"Yay! Catseye like John Cena!"

Roulette rolled her eyes,

"I can't believe the headmaster of one of the most prestigious academies for mutants in the world is reduced to this."

Catseye shouted,

"Catseye can't hear TV!"

Jetstream shook his head,

"It would be best to ignore them and continue our search for Beef and M. They do not seem to be on the grounds."

Empath grinned,

"I think I have an idea where they are. You see…"

Tarot groaned,

"Mon dieu, you did not send them to San Diego, did you?"

The emotion controlling mutant smirked,

"Of course, with the thought of revenge on both their minds against Crisis and anyone that might want to help him."

Jetstream rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Have you not been paying attention? John Cena was asked by Miss Marvel to be in Crisis' corner tonight."

Empath let the information process before it sank in. He gulped,

"Uh-oh."

**At the arena… **

Mark Henry and Hercules had strapped themselves like plow horses to two large, eighteen wheel trucks. At the other end of the parking lot was a red flag. The challenge was simple; both of them had to get to the flag while pulling the eighteen wheel truck. The first person to get to the flag won.

Chris Jericho looked at the two of them and grumbled,

"Those guys are idiots. People actually watch Raw to see me!"

Hercules and Mark Henry both strived for the flag. The World's Strongest Man was pulling away, gaining a bit of a lead, but Hercules, refusing to be outdone by a mortal, pressed harder, the eighteen wheel truck slowly moving forward.

It was not long before Hercules recovered lost ground and managed to stay neck and neck with Mark Henry. In the end, Hercules won by a sliver, grabbing the flag.

Mark Henry, though disappointed, shook hands with the teen god of strength,

"You're good, man. You've definitely given me everything I can handle."

Hercules grinned,

" 'Twas a pleasure. For a mortal, you have much strength and determination. Perhaps, when you are here again, we can continue this-!"

The Prince of Power's gaze turned to a very peculiar sight. M was talking with Sheamus, and the two were heading inside. Hercules growled,

" 'Tis a foul plan in motion. I must warn Crisis."

He shook hands with Mark Henry,

"Fare thee well, Henry! We shall meet again!"

**Meanwhile…**  
Michael Cole looked at his co-announcer Jerry Lawler,

"Why do you think M is here, King?"

Lawler responded,

"I don't know, Michael…"

Sheamus' music began playing. Lawler continued,

"But, I think The Celtic Warrior might have an explanation for that. Look!"

Sure enough, accompanying Sheamus to the ring was Monet. The mutant powerhouse scowled at the audience, who was booing and jeering at both of them. Inside, Sheamus, picking up a microphone, ordered,

"Crisis, get your arse out here right now!"

**At the West Coast Misfits' Manor… **

Wildstar blinked,

"What's Monet doing there?"

Siryn shook her head,

"I dinnae know, Ace. Whatever it is, it's going to be big."

Thunderbolt smirked,

"Something tells the Thunderbolt Monet's getting the smack down laid on her candy ass!"

**Back at the arena… **

Monet took another microphone,

"Crisis, you wronged me and I want payback!"

Crisis came out to the music of Dragonforce's 'Through the Fire and Flames'. He stood on the arena stage and looked out at the audience first, then in the ring. The red-eyed hero had a microphone in his hand and he shook his head,

"You know something, Sheamus. You've really sunk to a new low now."

The crowd cheered in agreement. Leon continued,

"I mean, you're having a girl, and not a very good looking one I might add, fight your battles for you."

Monet was shocked. She shouted,

"Oh, I'm not good looking?"  
Leon shook his head,

"To be honest…no."

The audience laughed at that. Crisis then took his glasses off and put them in his coat, his red eyes flashing open. Leon continued,

"You know something; there's always been one thing bothering me. I mean, I know Wildstar is dating every one of the Hellion's girls at once. I get why he's dating Catseye; fellow felines. I get even Tarot when he wants a quiet evening. But honestly, that's pretty much it. I mean, Roulette obviously is in line to be the next Tila Tequila."

**At the Hellion House… **

Roulette screamed,

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"  
The other Hellions began howling in laughter.

**Back in the ring… **

Leon shook his head,

"And, M, you're in line to be the next Snookie from Jersey Shore."

**At the Hellion House… **

Catseye and Tarot nodded in agreement. The feline smirked,

"Catseye can see the resemblance."

**Back at the arena… **

Monet shot back,

"Coming from a guy who hit me; that's a compliment."

Leon shrugged,

"Only after you dropped a car on me."

Monet shrieked,

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS, AND KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT!"  
Leon chuckled,

"Let me guess; Tarot or Catseye took him out instead. You know, I've got a running bet going with all the other Avengers that Wildstar is going to marry Catseye."

**Hellion House… **

Catseye nodded,

"That's right! Ace and Catseye are mates!"

Tarot scowled,

"As if you are anything special."

At this, the three women got into a cat-fight. Beavertron smirked,

"Who needs Monday Night Raw when we got it right here? I'll get the camera."

Jetstream rolled his eyes,

"Why do I stay here? Why?"

**Back in the Ring… **

Monet clenched her fists, then began laughing. She smirked,

"You might be laughing now, but, when the three of us are done with you, you won't be."

Out of nowhere, Beef blindsided Crisis, knocking him down on the ground. Monet dropped her microphone and barked out orders at Beef to bring him in the ring.

Cole shook his head,

"We should have figured this was an ambush."

Just then, Hercules came running down the ramp, intent on helping his teammate out. He tackled Beef and threw him out of the ring. Monet went in for a punch into the back of Herc's head. Hercules turned around, glaring venomously at the mutant powerhouse.

Sheamus decided to wisely leave the ring, smirking at the sight, until John Cena came down the ramp as well, tackling Sheamus and forcing him back in the ring. The crowd was on their feet, applauding John Cena.

What happened next, however, no one was quite sure what to make of it. Theodore Long's music began playing and everyone looked on in confusion. Sure enough, Jim Rhodes, War Machine, was dressed in an expensive looking suit. He said,

"Holla, players!"

Sheamus looked on, wondering what was going on. Crisis groaned in his head, knowing that Rhody had to be drunk to do this.

Rhody continued,

"It seems to me that we all have a failure to communicate. Sheamus, you want Crisis in a match tonight. Fine by me. In fact, it's going to be a six-person tag team match, featuring Sheamus, M, and Beef…"

Lawler said,

"Here it comes…"

Rhody finished,

"And, your opponents will be, Crisis, Hercules…and John Cena!"

The arena erupted in cheers. Crisis and Herc smiled; now this was going to be a match to remember!

Next Chapter:  
Hercules, Crisis, and John Cena vs. Sheamus, M, and Beef!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 8: Tag Team Turmoil! 

**At the Massachusetts Academy… **

Emma Frost and Catseye danced around,

"Cena's going to fight! Yay!"

Roulette and Tarot groaned. The card-using mutant shook her head,

"Jennifer, if John Cena loses tonight, all hell will break loose."

Roulette nodded nervously,

"I hear that. If Empath wasn't such an idiot and manipulating M and Beef, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Emma and Catseye looked up. The feline mutant asked,

"What did Empath do to Beef and M?"

Jen sighed,

"We might as well tell you…"

**Back at the arena… **

Cole shook his head,

"This is an interesting development."

Lawler nodded,

"Intersting isn't the word. But, I admit, if the fans want to see a fight, they're gonna see a fight."

In the ring, Crisis and M decided to go first. As soon as the bell sounded, M attempted to spear Crisis to the mat. Crisis ducked out of the way and tripped the female powerhouse onto the mat face first. Monet growled and went to get up, but Crisis jumped on top her and put her in a headlock on the mat. Beef slipped into the ring and slammed a massive elbow on top of Crisis. He then went back to his corner as Crisis held his head. With the submission broken, M escaped and delivered a double axe handle on top of Crisis' head. M was not concerned with beating her opponent tonight; she wanted to inflict maximum damage to him.

Crisis got out of the way and tagged in Hercules. The teen god of strength came in and slammed a powerful clothesline into the leader of the Hellions. M went down heard and Herc went for a cover.

One…two… and a kick out.

John Cena pointed an angry finger at Sheamus, saying something that he was going to get it when they got in the ring.

M tagged in Beef and the Hellion powerhouse went right for Hercules. The Prince of Power caught him and delivered a hard slam. He then applied a sleeper hold. Beef battled his way out of the hold and threw Hercules into the turnbuckle. The mutant powerhouse then tried to spear Herc, but the Lion of Olympus kicked him in the head, leveling him out. He then went for a cover.

Cole shouted excitedly,

"He could have Beef here! One…two…"

And a kick out. The Hellions were not going to make this easy.

M screamed something at Beef. Beef pushed Hercules into his corner and then looked at M. He then tagged in Sheamus. Sheamus looked stunned. Hercules was about to get up when John Cena made a blind tag and tackled the Celtic Warrior, a fight breaking out.

The two wrestlers exchanged blows, until Sheamus threw off John Cena and into the turnbuckle in one corner of the ring. Sheamus then slammed his shoulder into the chest of the West Newbury native, causing him to groan. John tried to mount an offense, but got caught and slammed with a suplex. Sheamus would have gone for a cover, but he wanted to inflict more damage onto his arch-nemesis. He climbed the top rope and went to deliver a massive elbow, but Cena instinctively rolled out of the way. Sheamus fell down hard and it cost him.

The two struggled to get into their respected corners. Everyone was frantic…

**At the Hellion House… **

Emma and Catseye screamed at the TV. The telepath shouted,

"COME ON, JOHNNY!"

Catseye jumped up and down excitedly,

"CATSEYE CHEERING FOR YOU!"  
**Back at the arena…**

Miss Marvel screamed at the monitor,

"Come on, John! Do it!"

**In the ring… **

Cole was excited,

"Who's going to get to their corner first, King?"

Lawler shook his head,

"Beats me, Cole, but this is exciting to say the least!"

Sheamus made it to his corner and tagged in Monet. M went for John, but tagged in Hercules. The two powerhouses were now going at it, exchanging punches and kicks.

The god of strength slipped around Monet and delivered a hard German Suplex. Monet landed on her head, but quickly got back to her feet and slammed her boot into Herc's face. Hercules went down hard and Monet went for a cover.

One…two… and a kick out. Monet was getting frustrated. She yelled at the referee for being slow. Hercules used this distraction and tagged in Crisis. Crisis somersaulted over the rope, the crowd cheering as he started laying down punches. Monet got knocked into the ropes, but, when Crisis let up, the powerhouse came right at him. Leon delivered a back hand hard, the smack echoing throughout the arena. Monet was temporarily stunned, but, when she recovered, she let out a shriek and attempted to throttle her red-eyed nemesis.

It was around this time Beef decided he wanted to do something to help his team and looked down, hefted the steel steps into the ring. He charged and tried to slam Crisis with the steel steps. However, Crisis ducked and Beef ended up hitting Monet, knocking her out. The mutant powerhouse saw what he did, but it was too late. Crisis grabbed the Hellion and delivered a choke slam. Hercules grabbed the steel steps and put them outside the ring.

Sheamus blinked at all the destruction that had just happened. He started to back away, but John Cena caught him off guard and, kicking him off the ring, went after him. After a few punches were thrown, John got in position and delivered the F-U to Sheamus, through the announcers' table. The crowd was ecstatic that the Celtic Warrior suffered an attack like that.

Hercules got Beef out of the ring and delivered an Olympic Slam right on the steel barricade, just in time as Monet held her head and was getting up. M screamed something in her head that she would make Beef pay for screwing up. As she turned, Crisis was in position and delivered another choke slam. He would have gone for the cover, but John Cena shouted,

"There's that crazy chick in Boston I want to send a message to!"

Leon looked at John, then the audience, and then back to John. He tagged him in and John got into position.

Despite getting slammed with a choke slam and steel steps, M was not going to go down. She turned and John Cena delivered the F-U. He then went for a cover.

One…two…three! Cole shouted excitedly,

"This match is over! I can't believe how exciting it was!"

Lawler shook his head,

"M's gonna have a hard time living this one down."

Miss Marvel came running down the ramp, screaming excitedly for her hero. John Cena screamed and bolted through the crowd, hoping to elude Carol.  
Persiana also came running down and jumped in her boyfriend's arms. Leon smirked,

"Something tells me this is will be a night to remember."

Next Chapter:

What happens the morning after? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 9: The Morning After 

It had been a wild night for the West Coast Avengers as they got up the next morning, exhausted. Carol slept soundly, clutching John Cena's shirt that she ripped off of him. Persiana was coiled around Leon as he was victorious in his match. Hercules had gotten to the wine and was awakened with a hangover in the morning. Falcon was lying in the infirmary bed after he got beaten up by every one of the Divas. Black Panther was tending to him, explaining the error of his ways. Natasha was sighing happily as she managed to get Kozlov's autograph…and his underwear.

And, as for Crystal…she lost Quicksilver, so she was in a foul mood. She slammed the door hard, causing the compound to shake. Of course, this did little to alleviate the headaches all the adults had to deal with. Rhodes, Pulsar, and Wonder Man were all sprawled out in the living room, still trying to get over their hangover. Monica groaned,

"Not now, I'm tired."

The teen god of strength grumbled,

"Talk to me later."

Leon, who had come down for breakfast, looked at the sad states of all the adult Avengers. Farrah, who was on his back, grinned,

"Well, that gives us a little time to ourselves."

She purred seductively,

"I just thought of a new use for the table in the living room."

The red-eyed hero shook his head,

"Farrah, please. They need to have peace and quiet."

The cat-girl pouted,

"But, what about our alone time? I want some alone time, please?"

She got off of him and forced him into a wall back first, her feline instincts flaring up,

"Come on, please?"

Carol came down, still clutching her John Cena shirt. She then looked at the couple and scoffed,

"Farrah, have you no shame whatsoever?"

The white-haired feline growled,

"Can it, Barbie! Leon's my man!"

The blonde shot back,

"Only because he's afraid of hurting your feelings. That's the only reason he stays with you. Once he finds out how much of a slutty tramp you are, he'll leave you for me!"

At this, Persiana pounced and tackled her rival, a cat-fight breaking out. Rhody groaned,

"Too loud! Too loud!"

**Meanwhile… **

Vince staggered into the boardroom, complete with hangover. In the board room were John Cena, Sheamus, Alicia Fox, and Kozlov. John shook his head,

"There is no way I am ever going back to San Diego! That chick is nuts!"

Sheamus, with a cast on his arm, added,

"Yeah, I've never been so humiliated in my whole life!"

Alicia snarled,

"That perv Falcon took my best underwear! I'm glad I kicked his ass!"

Kozlov was sitting in a corner, huddling,

"That Black Widow; She is insane!"

Vince growled,

"Quiet, you morons! My head is on fire!"  
He inhaled and exhaled, attempting to calm down. He finally said,

"All right; the West Coast Avengers are banned from ever attending or hosting Raw again."

John sighed,

"Thank God for that."

Vince continued,

"However, we are going to be scheduled in Boston next week, and I've already arranged a special guest host."

The door swung open and Emma Frost burst into the room. She squealed,

"Johnny!"

Cena jumped and bolted, shouting,

"What is it with Boston blondes and me? Why are they so crazy?"

The telepath shouted,

"Come back, Johnny! I love you!"

Vince roared,

"Keep it down! I have a hangover!"  
Triple H came in, noticed Vince and his hangover. He grabbed an air horn and used it right in Vince's ear. Vince jumped out of his seat, hitting the ceiling, falling down face first on the table and then on the floor, unconscious. The Game grinned,

"Nice."

Next Chapter:

See the reactions of the other teen teams, and the Hellions too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hostile Hosting **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or WWE. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits! L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 10: Unstable Reactions 

**At the Xavier Mansion… **

Kurt Wagner, the mutant Nightcrawler, shook his head,

"I can't believe there's an actual woman interested in Quicksilver."  
Logan, the mutant Wolverine, grunted,

"She's hormonal and nutty, not to mention a princess."

Amara shuddered,

"She is of royal blood? I would hate to meet her family."

Beast said,

"From what Simon told me, Crystal is part of a race called the Inhumans, non-mutants who live somewhere in the Himalayan mountains."

He added,

"And, from what else he told me, she used to stalk Johnny Storm for a little while."

Tabitha smirked,

"That would explain her taste in men."

**At the East Coast Misfits Manor… **

Toad shook her head,

"That was the chick that likes Pietro?"

Blob shrugged,

"She is attractive."

Dragonfly glared at him. The massive mutant quickly corrected,

"But, no one compares to you, sweetie."

Lina smiled,

"Better."

Dragon shrugged,

"Have to admit, Crisis and Hercules are pretty good wrestlers. I'd like to take them on sometime."

Pietro was lying down on the couch and Wanda came storming in, slightly singed. She glared at her speedster brother,

"Tell that bitch to leave me alone or I'll stuff you in a box of chocolates and send them to her. Got it?"

Pyro groaned,

"Another flaming tornado and I missed it."

**At the East Coast Avengers Manor… **

Kid Razor, the rock hero, smirked,

"Now, that was a match up. Nice to see the Hellions get what's coming to them."

Hawkeye laughed,

"Did you see M get choke slammed, then the F-U? I'm glad I taped it."

Tigra giggled,

"Persiana was awesome. Too bad that match ended the way it did."

Thor growled,

"Hercules dares to besmirch me? I shall make him pay!"

She-Hulk shook her head,

"Is he still ticked that time Herc beat him?"

Hawkeye nodded,

"Oh yeah."

**At the West Coast Misfits Manor…**

Wildstar shook his head,

"Did you see what happened last night?"

Siryn nodded,

"Aye, we all did. We saw M get beaten. Hard."

Wolfsbane nodded,

"For what it's worth, lad; she did deserve it."

Thunderbird shrugged,

"Whatever. I've got to fight that guy Hercules sometime. Warrior to Warrior."

Wildstar shook his head,

"But, that guy Crisis knocked out M twice already? I had better send her a get well card."

**At the Hellion House… **

Catseye said,

"Miss Frost is chasing after John Cean again."

Roulette shook her head,

"Just as well."

A loud, girlish scream was heard,

"I'M SORRY!"

M roared,

"DIE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!"  
Tarot shook her head,

"I am guessing that, by telling Beef and M about Empath's manipulations, they have not taken it well."

Jetstream said,

"Beavertron is tapping it for blackmail."

Jen grinned,

"He had better give me a copy."

End of Hostile Hosting


End file.
